A chance meeting chapter 1
by sarah.lane.96
Summary: Wonder what would happen if I met Tom Hiddleston
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Meeting**

By Sarah Lane

It was a day like any other day working in my fast paced coffee shop customers in and out all day trying to find shelter from the typical British weather. It had been raining all day and I was just finishing off cleaning down from the days business. Playing my music loud to drive the stress of the day away listening to Within Temptation always helps.

The music was so loud that I didn't see or hear anybody enter the shop. It was only when I felt a hand on my shoulder that I knew somebody was there. Jumping out of my skin I turn around to find myself looking up at this tall well-dressed man with the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen. Seeing that he had made me jump he apologizes to me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you jump I heard your music from outside and thought you were still open and was wondering if I could have a coffee to go. I've been busy all day and not stopped and I could really use a coffee."

I just stood there speechless for what must have seemed an eon just gazing up into those eyes I must have looked a complete fool to him I finally managed to get.

"Sorry but were closed"

Turning away to turn the music down so that I could hear myself think turning back round I see him walking toward the door stammering a bit I say

"But if you care to take a seat it won't take me a moment to make a fresh pot of coffee I could use one too."

Turning back from the door he takes a seat in the corner of the room while I go and make a fresh pot of coffee

"So I haven't seen you here before."

I say as I walk over to the table with our coffee's and a slice of chocolate cake on a tray. Standing he takes the tray from me replying

"Thank you and no I'm new to the area I'm here on business looking for possible location sites for a film I'm directing"

Just then the penny dropped I had seen him before and I could just slap myself for not recognizing him. For sitting opposite me was Tom Hiddleston. Feeling a little stupid and gob smacked I say

"I'm so sorry Tom for not recognizing you sooner. You'll have to forgive me it's been a long and busy day. Sorry my name is Sarah. There are some beautiful landmarks here in Lincolnshire. I hope you find what you are looking for."

Taking a sip of his coffee he replies

"No need to apologize Sarah it is quite beautiful here and very peaceful not at all like London with all the hustle and bustle."

"So how long are you here for Tom."

"A few days" he replies "why do you ask."

"Oh I was just wondering if maybe if you had some spare time at all that I could show you around also if I should keep the shop open longer just in case you need another coffee fix."

Smiling at me with a mischievous smile he replies

"I'm always in need of a caffeine fix darling. If I have some spare time I would love for you to show me around."

Looking at his watch he say's

"Look at the time I have kept you from finishing off your work let me help you to finish clearing down it's the least I can do for holding you up you must have a home and family to get back to."

"Oh it's fine you don't need to help it won't take me long to finish off but thanks for the offer."

"No no it's ok I insist after all the only thing I have to look forward to is sitting in my hotel room going over paperwork I could use a distraction so where do you want me to start."

" Well ok if you insist then follow me."

Standing up I lead Tom into the kitchen standing there dumb founded as I think of a way not to hurt Tom's feelings. I was grateful of his offer of help it just didn't seem fare for him to help. Just then I felt his hands on my shoulders and he say's

"So darling where do you want me to start."

I turn round to see him taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves of his shirt which was a very tight fit over his body. Reaching out I couldn't stop myself from running my hands over that perfectly build body that beautiful chest with just the right amount of muscle that I like and very lean. Taking my hand away I step back with my head down.

"I am so sorry Tom I'm so ashamed of myself."

Stepping towards me he lifts my head up and sees tears in my eyes wiping away my tears with his thumbs he slowly bends down and kisses my lips. I return his kiss pouring all my love I can into his kiss sliding my tongue into his mouth and he massages my tongue with his. He stops and step's away.

"I am sorry darling it has been a long time since I have seen someone so attractive."

Looking down I start to blush

"You think I'm attractive."

Stepping forward he lifts my head up kissing me again saying

"yes you are attractive ."

I can't believe what I'm hearing here stands this sexy well-dressed man and he thinks I'm attractive me who's hair is a mess with stains on my apron well Tom I stammer

"I find you very attractive too."

With that he puts his hands on my waist and lifts me up onto the counter kissing my lips as he does untying my apron pulling it over my head and starting to undo my buttons and slide his hand in cupping my breasts. Letting out a moan I run my fingers through his hair the touch of his fingers on my body sends chills right through me starting a fire down below. I start to unbutton his tight shirt and run my hand over his smooth chest. Feeling his erection pressing against my thighs I whisper in his ear as I nip it

"I can see someone is excited I know just the trick to help with that."

Unfastening his pants I slide my hand in and start to massage his erection. Letting a moan escape his lips he starts to take off my pants sliding his fingers along the edge of my knickers rubbing my clit with his thumb feeling how wet I am moaning as he slides finger in then two all the while rubbing my clit with his thumb

"oh darling you are so wet I'll have to see if I can help you with that."

Sliding his fingers out he takes hold of his dick slides it into my pussy thrusting deep in me with each slow thrust. Leaning forward as he thrusts deep into me he starts to kiss my neck sending shivers down my spine moaning out in ecstasy as his kisses work their way down my body to my breasts taking one of my nipples in his mouth and sucking it gently grazing his teeth across the tight little bud. Leaning forward moaning in his ear.

"Oh yes baby more."

Wrapping my arm around his neck as he thrusts deeper and harder into me pounding me to a steady rhythm moving my hips in time with his thrusts knowing that I'm not going to last much longer if he keeps up this pace. But I don't want him to stop either it feels so good. Lifting my hips higher as he bites my nipple hard I let out a little cry. Kissing my lips he say's

"oh you like that do you darling?" as he bites my lip.

"Oh yes darling I do"

I say to him as he bites my neck thrusting harder into me. My head is spinning as he goes deeper and harder into me rubbing my clit I feel my orgasm building moaning louder

"I'm almost there"

With that he thrusts one last time as deep and as hard as he can. We both come together both panting and spent. We both look at each other and kiss with such passion.

"well that was fun" Tom says.

"Yes it was I'm thinking next time maybe whipped cream that is if there is going to be a next time."

Then with that mischievous smile he say's "oh yes there is going to be a next time."

Sliding himself out of me he adjusts his clothes as I get dressed. Walking towards the sink Tom starts to wash the pots. Walking over to him putting my arms around his waist I say

"Leave them I will do it in the morning its late let's get out of here."

Kissing him on the cheek I turn towards the front door. Tom following behind me saying

"Well at least let me drive you home it's still raining outside my car is only across the road."

Locking the door behind me I cross the road to Toms car giving him directions to where I live

"well this is me"

I say as he pulls up outside me house and walks me to my door. We stand there with our arms round each other kissing I feel at home in his arms I feel love radiating off of me. Breaking our kiss I say good night to him and say.

"Until the next time Tom." Kissing him on the lips one last time before entering my house.


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Meeting

By Sarah Lane

Chapter 2

The following day I left for work early to clear up the kitchen from the night before as I cleaned I couldn't help but think what an amazing time I had had with Tom the previous night. It felt as if I was dreaming. I couldn't believe that of all the men I admired that Tom would walk into my life. I was distracted at work all day every time I heard the door open I would look up and hope the see Tom standing there. But what were the chances of that happening again I didn't think for a moment that he would come walking back in after all he was a very busy man not only staring in films and performing on stage he had also taken to directing as well he is highly sort after as I found out last night when I googled him. I should slap myself for acting like a teenager with a crush. So I was happy to be busy in the shop so that I wasn't stood there day dreaming and staring off into space a couple of times over the course of the day I had some of my regular customers asking me if everything was ok. Well I made it through the day closed down the shop locking the door behind me I started to walk towards home. When I heard a elegant voice saying

"Hello darling do you come here often?"

Turning round and there he stands right in front of me with the biggest smile on his face. Walking towards him I put my arms around him and standing on tip toes kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello my angel how are you doing today?"

Lifting my head up and kissing my lips he says

"I am now that I am here with you" kissing me deeply leaving me breathless.

"I've had a very busy day darling and I've not eaten all day care to join me in a bit to eat".

Looking up into his blue eyes I say "what right now I'm not dressed or anything just look at me my hairs a mess and I look like a tramp."

"But the most beautiful tramp that I have ever seen." Pulling me into his embrace.

"Well thank you sweetie I was going to order pizza for dinner and watch a movie if you care to join me. As his eyes light up he says

"of course I could always use the company."

We walk in the house and I start to order the pizza when he stops me."let me get that darling"

"ok sure I'll go and find a movie to watch do you have any preference to what movie I choose."

Shaking his head he says

"whatever you choose will be fine darling."

Walking into the living room I start to look through my dvd collection to find a movie. Picking out Batman the dark knight I go through to the kitchen and get a bottle of wine and two glasses to have with our pizza calling through to Tom I say

"make yourself at home would you like a coffee love I'm just going to get changed out of my work clothes."

As I walk up the stairs I hear Tom say.

"ok darling coffee would be good thanks pizza will be here in half an hour."

Entering my room I strip out of my work clothes and go and have a quick shower and change into a tank top and shorts. Walking downstairs into the living room I see Tom stood looking at my collection of dragons.

"Sorry to of kept you waiting love"

I say as I go into the kitchen to make the coffee and take it into the living room with the bottle of wine turning round to look at me he says.

"I see you like dragons."

" Err yes I just a bit."

I say putting the coffee and the wine on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You don't have to stand on parade love."

Walking over to the couch he sits down next to me. Leaning forward he kisses me on the lips saying

"What movie did you choose darling?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough when the pizza arrives love."

Just then the doorbell rang and Tom gets up and says

"that will be the pizza"

walking towards the door.

"oh right let me just get my purse."

"No no I'll get this" he says

"after all I didn't pay for the coffee and cake yesterday "

"oh ok" I say going to the kitchen to get a couple of plates as Tom pays for the pizza. Tom sits back down on the couch he says.

"well what movie did you choose?"

So pressing the play button on the dvd player I say

" Batman the dark knight."

"Batman cool." Tom said

"yes Heath Ledgers Joker was chilling and legendary. He's was the reason I had the courage to do Loki. It's hard at times to play villains you have to get into their heads and be crazy."

"I say since you have a great heart it must have been challenging to be a villain."

"you think I have heart?. Tom says.

"Of course you have a heart you are the nicest person" I say blushing. "I may have googled you." Pouring a glass of wine each I hand a glass to Tom.

"I hope Rosé is ok I wasn't sure what you liked. I like Rosé"

" So do I" Tom says winking at me. Picking up a slice of pizza and bringing it to my lips.

Taking a bite. "yummy" I say.

"bet it doesn't taste as yummy as you." Tom says "Shall we test that." I say. Leaning forward Tom starts kissing and biting my lower lip.

"Yep you taste better." Tom says. Just then I notice his eyes aren't blue any more they are a light green. Tom I say.

"Are you wearing contacts as I could of sworn your eyes are blue their the bluest eyes I've ever seen but there green now."

"well darling that is a secret." He says winking at me.

"well when do I get to find out." I say.

"all in good time darling." Tom says.

We finish off eating the pizza and the bottle of wine. Clearing the plates away I settle down on the couch next to Tom watching the movie with his arm around me. And my head on his shoulder tracing the outline of his fingers just enjoying the closeness of us being together. Just sat there snuggling and talking in general like Tom asking me how long I had owned the coffee shop. "Sarah darling." Tom whispers to me not getting a response to something he must of asked me. Looking he see's that I have fallen asleep. Picking me up in his arms he carries me upstairs to my bedroom. Lying me on the bed taking my clothes off and pulling the quilt over me. Kissing my lips I murmur "where are you going love."

Tom replies "nowhere darling" and kisses me again on the lips and lies on the bed next to me. Stroking my head he whispers in my ear good night beautiful and wraps his arm around me and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chance Meeting**

By Sarah Lane

Chapter 3

I wake up the following morning with my head on Toms chest and his arms wrapped round me both of us naked in my bed. A little confused as to how I got in my bed. I kiss Tom on the lips and neck trying not to wake him as he looks so peaceful lying there. But I can't resist kissing him on the neck again

"Mmmmmm don't stop."

Tom murmurs to me as he stirs.

"Morning sweetie" I whisper in his ear "It's time to get up."

He turns his head kissing me on the lips. He grabs my ass and guides me on top of him.

"Morning beautiful." he says to me

" May I ask you why we are both naked"?.

He blushes and looks embarrassed at me

"well you fell asleep on the couch and I put you to bed"

"You still haven't answered my question Mr Hiddleston"

I say smiling at him kissing him on the lips.

"so how did we both end up naked."

"Well my dear you see you make me very happy"

Taking my hand and guiding it down his lean body to his large erection leaving my hand there. I start to stroke it hard. Tom lets out a moan as I start to stroke him harder. Tracing his hand down my thighs he widens my legs and starts rubbing my clit and slides his finger in my pussy I moan as he slides two fingers inside of me making me wet.

"oh yes dear you like that don't you."

As I lift my hips up for Tom to go deeper with his long fingers.

Kissing my neck then working his way down to my nipples starting to suck them all the while fingering me deeper making me wetter. Withdrawing his fingers he strokes his fingers across my clit as he climbs on top of me and rubs his large dick across my pussy teasing my opening with his tip before slowly thrusting deep inside of me. Lifting my hips to meet his thrusts feeling every glorious inch of him as he trusts deeper. Keeping a steady rhythm Tom starts sucking and biting my nipples giving each breast equal attention making me gasp as he brushes teeth over each bud before giving them a quick bite. Pounding me harder and deeper I can feel my orgasm building moaning louder as Tom quickens the pace brushing his fingers over my clit I cry out.

"oh god don't stop don't stop."

Thrusting deeper into me as deep as he can go I feel his balls tighten as as we both cum together. Collapsing on my chest kissing each other with such passion as we both come down from our sexual high.

"Well that was a lot of fun" Tom says.

"Yes it was damn I forgot the whipped cream."

I say trying not to giggle.

Sliding off of me we just lay on the bed with our arms round each other.

"Erm where's the quilt gone love." I say

"Not sure probably on the floor." Tom replies.

As he moves closer to me kissing me on the lips.

"So have you got any plans today." I say as I leisurely stroke my hand down his chest.

"No nothing why?." Tom replies.

"well I say its Sunday and I'm not at the shop today and I did say I would show you around and there's a garden fete at the village hall thought you might like to look round and take a picnic with us so what do you think."

"That sounds lovely darling." Tom replies as he kisses me on the lips.

Returning his kiss biting his lower lip I say

"Though a shower first is in order for both of us do you want to go first love."

"No love lets save on water and have one together." Tom replies.

"Ok I say then after our shower I'll fix breakfast for us and make up the picnic basket up."

Climbing out of bed and pulling Tom with me I lead him into the bathroom and starts running the shower. Stepping in to the shower we just stand there together under the shower letting the hot water wash over us. Standing on tiptoes I kiss Tom on the lips as I reach for the shower gel squeezing some in my hands I start rubbing it all over Toms body.

"Oh darling that feels great." Tom says as he squeezes some shower gel in his hands and starts rubbing it into me in return.

After finishing our shower together wrapped in a towel I go and fix breakfast for both of us of toast and coffee. Sitting at the breakfast bar together I tell him about the garden fete that is held once a year in the village hall. That there's usually lots of fun to be had there like the 10 man tug of war to the all you can eat cake competition

"The all you can eat cake competition sounds good is there a all you can eat Pudding competition." Tom says

"You never know love." I say

After Breakfast I cleared away the pots and made up the picnic basket with filled rolls, pork pies, scotch eggs, fresh fruit and a bottle of wine.

Once the picnic was ready we both headed to my bed room to get dressed me wearing a strappy summer dress in lilac and Tom wearing a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up and blue trousers. Once we were dressed we headed out to the village fete as we were walking I pointed out the old well and old windmill. Walking down the wooded lane towards the fete hand in hand with Tom holding the basket we walk through the stone arch way leading into the hall grounds. The sight that greats us as we walk in in is of a huge bouncy castle, raffle stalls, hook a duck and apple bobbing and so much more. Walking round the grounds we are greeted with hello's and how are you's. Tom tries his hand at the apple bobbing and the darts. .It was good to see him having some fun knowing what a busy schedule he has.

Finding somewhere to sit and have our picnic we sit back and watch the world go by as we eat and enjoy the bottle of wine. After lunch we walk round the rest of the fete playing a few games and both of us having a go on the bouncy castle making us both look very silly and laughing at ourselves. Walking back through the village I say to Tom

"Hope you have had a good time today."

Tom replies "Yes I did love I've had a lot of fun today if I hadn't stayed at your place last night I would of just stayed in my hotel room and I would of missed all of this. Thank you showing me round today I'll look forward to the next time."

As he walks me to my door he says.

"Good night love I'll see you tomorrow before I return back to London I need to do some work back at the hotel."

With that he kisses me deeply on the lips and holds me in his arms before he turns and walks away back to his hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

A chance meeting

by Sarah Lane

Chapter 4

Walking into my house feeling lost without Tom I take the picnic basket into the kitchen and empty it putting the things away then locking up I take myself to bed to go over the wonderful day I had with Tom. settling down in bed just thinking about the day we had together as I drift off to sleep.

The alarm wakes me the following morning so I get out of bed and grab a shower to wake me up then drying myself and getting dressed I go down stairs to have some breakfast and coffee. Looking in the diary I see that I have a buffet to do this morning. So heading out the shop I make a start of preparing the buffet trying to get it done before I open the shop for the days business. I had only been in the shop half an hour when there was a knock on the door I look up to see Tom standing there with flowers smiling at me. But he didn't' look happy. I rush to the door open it and hug him so tight. "Hello beautiful" he whispers in my ear. "What's wrong sweetie"? I ask. "I will be leaving tomorrow for New York for 2 weeks, which means not seeing you" as tears start to fall from my eyes, I realize how much fun I've had with him. Just the thought of him leaving made me feel overwhelmed with emotion. But I knew this all along, he's a famous person. They can't stay in one place for long. He holds me close as we kiss with such passion I almost pass out.

"Please don't cry darling." Tom says

"I would very much like you to join me for a meal tonight at the restaurant I'll meet you there around 7:30pm"

Then hugging me he Kisses me on the lips and turns and walks out of the shop without another word. Picking up the flowers to put them in a vase of water I notice that there is a card attached to them it reads

To my darling Sarah

would you please meet me at the White Hart at 7:30 tonight

for a fantastic meal and a beautiful evening out

look forward to seeing you there

Love Tom.

So after I put the flowers in water I finished the buffet and opened the shop for the day putting a notice up saying that I would be closing early today as I wanted to find something nice to I had seen this nice dress in alternative clothes shop in town the other day when I was in.

The day went quite quickly the buffet was

picked up at midday as requested it to be ready for and the customers seemed more helpful than usual it was as if they knew what was going on so at 3pm I shut the shop up and finished clearing down and locked up and headed into town to find this dress I had seen hoping that it hadn't been sold.

Finding the dress still there I tried it on and it fitted nicely a beautiful purple lace corset dress with long lace sleeves it's length was a little long for me but nothing that a pair of heeled boots wouldn't sort out and I had the perfect choker necklace that I had made at home to go with it all I had to find now was some heeled boots which proved harder to find but I found some I went home to get ready. After taking a shower I got ready putting on my most sexiest lingerie on and the corset dress.

Finishing it off with a little make up and the purple choker necklace on and last of all my heeled boots happy with the way I look and hoping that Tom would like it I rang for a taxi to come and pick me up to take me to the restaurant for 7:30

So I sit and wait for the taxi to arrive feeling quite nervous which was stupid considering what we we're doing the day before. hearing a car horn I go to the door to if it is my taxi that has arrived. getting in to the car I tell the driver where I'm going. Arriving at the restaurant I pay for the taxi get out and walk towards the door I take a deep breath and walk through the door praying all the while that I don't fall over in my heels and make myself look foolish walking over to the reception I say that there's a booking under the name of Hiddleston a table for 2. With that I am shown towards the table where Tom is waiting for Tom see me walking towards him he stands up to greet me never once taking his eyes off of me as I approach him he hugs me and kisses me on the cheeks and sits me down at the table pushing in my chair before returning to his seat.

Once Tom is seated he takes hold of my hand. Looking up at Tom and as our eyes meet I Can see nothing but him and in the moment nothing else matters to me. Tom squeezes my hand and says.

"Are you Ok darling."

"Oh sorry did you say something love." I say

"I said you look beautiful tonight darling that dress looks good on you even better off I think." Tom replies.

"Well if your lucky you Will see what's underneath the dress Love."

"Oh is that a promise darling."

At that moment the waiter comes across to see if we are ready to order.

Tom apologises to the waiter say that we haven't had chance to look at the menu and asks if he would return in a few minutes to give us chance to look.

Then picking up the menu he says.

"What wine would you like to have with our dinner love."

"I'll trust your judgment on that love I'm having a hard enough time trying to decide what I'm going to eat." I say

"So am I love" Tom replies

After a few for minutes I finally decide what I'm going to eat as does Tom so we call the waiter across.

"Are you ready to order sir."

"Yes we Are I would like the chicken in the white wine sauce."

"And you miss what would you like."

"I would like the beef stroganoff."

"Anything to drink."

"Yes a bottle of your finest white wine please."

"Thank you sir your order won't be long."

With the meal ordered the waiter left only to return a few moments later with the bottle of wine pouring a glass for Tom to sample before pouring a glass for the both of us.

"Will there be anything else sir."

"No that is everything for now thankfully."

While we waited for our meal to arrive I asked Tom how his day had been and had he found a location yet for his film in which he answered. That his day had been good but very tiring that he had indeed found a location but the negotiations for permission to film there would have to wait until he got back from New the trip couldn't of come at a worst time but that he had to go.

Finally our food arrived and we both ate in virtual silence just a few words spoken here and there after we had eaten our main meal the waiter returned to see if we desired desert and coffee Tom orders a New York cheesecake and I just order a the coffee and the cheesecake arrived

Tears filled my eyes as i thought of not being around Tom. He had been the light making me shine. "What`s wrong darling" he said, reaching for my hand. "I dont know what to do without you. You have made these last few days so fun." He smiled at me, his beautiful eyes gleaming at me "ive had fun too darling. This will be hard for me too".

After our coffee Tom grabs my hand and goes to pay the bill and call for a taxi.

Once in the taxi I put my head on his shoulder rubbing my hand down his thigh not paying attention to where we we're going until the taxi stopped outside of the hotel.

"Tom what Are we doing here this isn't my place"

"I know darling I have something for you in my room"

"But you didn't' need to the flowers and the meal and just spending the evening with you was magic."

Opening the taxi door and climbing out Tom holds out his hand to me.

"come on darling come and see what I've got for you."

So taking his hand I climb out of the taxi and we walk into the hotel and up to his room.

Once we're in his hotel room he goes to the fridge. I look at him funny as he smiles a goofy grin. He pulls out a can of whipped cream. "I never forgot baby" he says and winks.

As he leads me to the bedroom I suddenly feel very nervous.

He can feel me trembling. He looks into my eyes and says "I love you". "I love you" I said back. He pulls me close and Kisses me. I feel the electricity running through my body. We pull away and he says "whoa", "you felt it too"? I ask. "Yes, I did" he says. "Lucky for you I like that feeling" I say as i kiss him again, this time with tongue. He reaches down to grab my ass and says "ooo you naughty girl, no panties" as i bend over in front of him I say "you like what you see"? "Yes i do" he says as i feel his erection against my ass

"And I know just what to do" i say as i turn around and wink at him. I start stripping slowly as i walk to the bed. He follows close behind and puts his hands over my eyes. "No peaking" he whispers. I hear him walk away and turn on some Marvin Gaye. "Open your eyes" he says. I open my eyes to see candles lit, rose petals all over the bed and floor. I stand there speechless. He walks over to me and kisses me. He pulls back and whispers "you have witchcraft in your lips" Taking me in his arms he lays me down gently on the bed kissing my lips then my neck a moan escapes my lips as he Kisses my neck again. Pushing Tom to his back I spot the Can of whipped cream and I reach over and grab the can of whipped cream. "I know a good place for this" i spray the can of whipped cream on his dick "whoa" he says as i start licking and sucking it I suck him harder he starts to run his handed through my 's enjoying it so much that he starts moving his hips thrusting his dick deeper in my mouth as I start rubbing and squeezing his starts to moan as take him deeper in my mouth whispering "it's my turn now darling I want to make this last all night" so kissing him the whole length of his body up to his lips kissing him deeply he lays me on my back grabbing both hands above my head and ties my hands together with a silk scarf. Then Kisses me all the way down to my already wet pussy. Taking the whipped cream and squirting it on my clit and starts licking it off while he fingers deep inside me.

"Mmmmmm Yes baby" I moan as he takes his fingers out and slides his tongue in my wet and out goes his tongue as he rubs my clit I try and reach out to touch him but I've forgotten that I'm tied up he looks up and sees that I'm struggling "tsk tsk No struggling baby" as he bites my clit causing my to moan lifting my hips higher so his tongue Can go deeper. Lifting his head up he starts kissing his way up my body as he reaches my breasts my squirts cream over my nipples and starts to suck them as he rubs his dick against my opening teasing me "God I want you Tom" I whisper. "All in good time baby, I want to treasure every moment tonight" as a tear starts, he kisses my cheek. "Don't cry baby" "but I love this and I love you and I want you right now" at that moment I saw his eyes sparkle at me as he says "I love this too. I can't hold back any longer" he thrusts deep inside me and we both moan. Slowly he thrusts deep inside me and we can't keep our eyes off each other. I feel that electricity flowing through me along with absolute pleasure. While thrusting he takes his fingers and rubs my clit. Sending wave after wave of pleasure running through my body.

It seems like a lifetime making love to him but I loved every minute of it. As I felt my orgasm building, I whispered in his ear "I love you sweetie" and at that moment we looked into each others eyes and came together. Two hearts beating as one. Kissing me with such passion as we calm down from our love making. Tom looks deep in my eyes and whispers in my ear "I Love you too darling" as he gently bites my ear as he climbs off me and lays next to me with his head on my chest playing with my nipples.

"Erm sweetie have you forgotten something."

"No I don't think so darling."

"Are you sure Love." I say as I struggle against the silk scarf round my wrists.

"Oh but I haven't finished with you yet darling." he says with a smirk on his face as he starts kissing me again. As we start making Love to each other our bodies becoming as one kissing me softly as we lay together after making Love again so exhausted from our love making that we drift off to sleep. I wake up the following morning with my wrists untied and Tom nowhere in sight apart from a note I find on the pillow next to me reading.

**To my darling**

**so sorry that I had to leave so early**

**I didn't want to disturb you as you looked so peaceful lying there**

**You have made the past few days so amazing and last night was so wonderful**

**That I really don't want to leave but I know I have to just so that I can return to be with you**

**I Will be back in a few weeks when I have finished in New York**

**Take care my Love**

**I Will see you soon**

**all my Love **

**Tom**

Reading the note brought tears to my eyes I knew I was going to miss him while he was gone.

So grabbing a shower and getting dressed I left the hotel and returned home with the note he had left me.


	5. Chapter 5

A chance meeting

by Sarah Lane

Chapter 5

The next few days were bad for me I threw myself into my work in the shop because if I hadn't I would of just sat at home and cried all the time, it was bad enough at night when I was at home. I was missing him so much that I would just sit in front of the computer and stare at pictures of Tom going to this interview or that film premiere with a tear in my eye wanting to be there with him. And if I wasn't sitting at the computer I would be curled up on the couch remembering the fun we have had together over the days we had spent together. I kept telling myself that I should pull myself together and snap out of it that I wasn't some little teenage girl with a crush that I was a grown woman that had a crush or was it something more only time would tell on that I guess. Just being around Tom made me feel on top of the world. He made me feel alive more alive than I had in years.

It must of been the Wednesday of the first week after Tom had flown off to New York I was sat at home after a busy day at the shop trying to do paperwork but not getting very far with it listening to the radio when the DJ played within temptation the same song that was playing the night Tom walked into the shop. When it started playing I stopped what I was doing and I just listened to it remembering that first time with Tom and what we did in the kitchen of the shop and that brought a smile to my face. Giving up on doing the paperwork as I couldn't concentrate anymore I decided to check my emails. I couldn't believe my eyes their on the screen was a email from Tom. I was very confused as to how he had got a hold of my email address as I never gave him my email and he never asked me for it either. Clicking on the link to open the email I read

**Hey beautiful.**

**Sorry if this surprises you.**

**But I couldn't go two weeks without you my Love.**

**I think of you often, I miss the time we had together.**

**And I promise to see you again soon.**

**Love always Tom**

"Oh wow" I said to myself "Now I need to write a reply but what do I say? I only ever sent emails to confirm buffet bookings."

I Sat there for what must of seemed an eternity reading and re-reading the message before I finally wrote.

**Hello my darling.**

**This is a nice and pleasant surprise.**

**I am missing you like crazy.**

**Not a minute passes that I don't think about you.**

**But could you please enlighten me as to how you required my email address as it is puzzling me.**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**All my Love Sarah.**

Now all I had to do was wait for his reply and that I new was going to torture me as I had

no idea as to when he would get a chance to reply.

With my reply written and after re-reading my reply wondering if I said the right things, I finally switched off the computer and grabbed the book I'm reading then took myself off to bed to lay and read until I drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the following day feeling refreshed and happy that I had heard Tom the night before. So taking a quick shower and getting dressed I go down stairs and switch on the computer and while it is booting up I make a coffee and some breakfast for myself with warm toast with melted butter and a thin layer of strawberry jam on top. Sitting down in front of the computer I open up the emails to see if Tom had replied to my message. And there it was just one new message from Tom and all it said was.

**Hey beautiful**

**In answer to your question all I'm going to say is I have my ways and I am going to leave it like that and keep you guessing eheheh.**

**I miss you too **

**The nights are the loneliest for me **

**Sorry Love but I have to go **

**I'll speak with you soon**

**Love always Tom**

I read the message again and then I wrote my reply

**Hello darling**

**I feel my nights are just as lonely as yours**

**And you are a very sneaky man I will have to find a way of repaying you for being so sneaky with something of my own.**

**All my Love Sarah.**

With my reply written and sent to him I checked my emails for any new ones. When the phone rang which made me jump going and picking it up I answered it.

"hello."

"Hello Sarah."

"Oh Hi mum how you Are."

"I'm Ok and you."

"Yes I'm Good mum what Can I do for you today."

"just wondered if you we're coming for dinner tonight."

"Yes I'm coming mum do you need me to bring any thing with me."

"No we've got everything so see you later usual Time."

"Yes normal Time mum unless something goes wrong at the shop. so I'll see you later got to go now or I'm going to be late opening mum see you later."

"Yeah see you later."

So hanging up the phone I finish my coffee and toast then switch off the computer and head out to the shop to open up.

On arriving at the shop I notice a van parked outside the shop. I have no idea who it is so I approach the van to ask the driver if I can help thinking that the driver needs directions.

"Hello Can I help you at all."

"I hope so I'm looking for Sarah Lane."

"I'm Sarah what Can I do for you."

"I have a delivery for you."

I raise a brow a little confused.

"I'm not expecting anything."

Getting out of the van and going round to the back he opens the back door and pulls out the largest bouquet of flowers a mixture of Carnations, Chrysanthemums, Lilies with a single red Rose and a heart balloon with a card attached saying.

**Hey beautiful **

**Beautiful flowers for a gorgeous woman.**

**A single red rose for your kind heart**

**11 more will follow until I return**

**Love always Tom**

I must have looked a little shocked as this delivery man asked me if I was Ok I just stood there nodding my head. Taking the bouquet from him I put them to my nose and took a deep breath of the sweet purfumed flowers and smiled softly. The delivery man got back into his van and drove off. I pull out the door keys out my pocket I open the door and walked, I walk straight through to the kitchen to put the bouquet in water.

The shop was as busy as usual and I was glad when it was closing time and I could sit down and put my feet up. After locking the door I headed to dinner with mum. The smell of roast beef hit me when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mum I guess we're having roast beef for dinner."

"Hi gal whose been buying flowers for you there gorgeous."

"Tom sent them to me and Yes they Are gorgeous."

Spent the rest of the evening talking to mum telling her how the shop is doing.

At 9 o' clock mum took me home and as soon as I got in the door I switched the computer on and checked the emails. There were No emails from Tom but I left a message for him saying.

**Hello darling**

**Thank you so very much for the bouquet they are gorgeous.**

**They we're a very pleasant surprise you are a very sneaky man.**

**All my Love Sarah.**

Everyday over the next 10 days when I arrived at the shop there was the delivery guy with a single red rose with a card counting down the days.

Even over the weekend there was a red rose as the delivery guy delivered it to my home address.

So on the eleventh day when I got to the shop there was No delivery guy waiting for me. I thought nothing of it as I thought maybe he had got stuck in traffic. But as the day drew on I was starting to worry as I had got so used to receiving a red rose. I carried on with running the shop though I was distracted so I was so pleased when it was closing Time I locked up and went home.

When I got home I showered and changed out of my work clothes and I was just settling down to my dinner when there was a knock on the door. I get up and go answer it. When I opened the door, there was Tom standing there with a single red rose in his hand and the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
